Antes de Irte
by Cerezoazul27
Summary: "A veces Solo Necesitas De Alguien Que Te Diga Que No Eres Tan Terrible Como Crees"-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP  
solo la trama jejeje espero que la disfruten =).

Aunque para muchos fuera un nuevo comienzo con grandes expectativas, yo ya me conocía la misma historia después de todo siempre había sido el cero de la izquierda, aun teniendo buenas notas, ser una de las mejores estudiante y ser la única alumna mujer distinguida. Creo que ese era el precio a pagar por ser "estudiante de diez" la Soledad y una vida social vacía. Quien se podría imaginar que después de tu llegada todo cambiaría.

-Buen día chicos, mi nombre es Mitzuki Kaho y seré su profesora guía, así que comenzaremos con presentarnos primero la fila cerca de la puerta hasta llegar con la ultima fila que esta cerca de la ventana. Cada uno se levantara y nos dirá su nombre completo, y edad, ¿están de acuerdo? - esa había sido la presentación de la profesora, nada nuevo es lo mismo de siempre.

-Si, Profesora. - Ese fue el pequeño coro con el que los demás "compañeros le habían respondido. Conforme pasaban los compañeros algunos ya conocidos y otros completamente nuevos.- Mi Nombre es Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura y tengo 16 años - he ahí mi presentación Patética como siempre cabeza gacha, voz baja.

Con forme iban pasando más compañeros presentándose y demás solo me hacían sentirme de menos de nuevo algunos ya habían formado su grupo otros ya tenían nuevas amistades y otros se conocían desde antes y como siempre una gran casualidad encontrarse en Seijo. Yo solamente había sido su espectadora.

\- Mi Nombre es Shaoran, Li Shaoran tengo 17 años-esa fue la ultima presentación de la mañana, luego de eso la hora de receso fue una completa tortura mi ansiada soledad se sentía mas cerca que nunca algunos de los compañeros con los que nos conocíamos desde la primaria estuvieron junto a mi sin embrago aun acompañada me sentia solada y distante.

La segunda hora no fue mucho mejor mas presentaciones y oh sorpresa tendríamos que compartir algunas clases con otra sección y he ahi mas presentaciones.- Mi nombre es Daidoji Tomoyo tengo 16 años- Aquella joven me llamo mucho la razón su cabello largo y ondulado bien cuidado de un tono negro azulado y sus ojos de un bello color amatista.

Como Toda buena Lectora debo saber que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada pero ella era parte del esquema del cual me guiaba para poder resguardarme de las personas que quisieran hacerme daño.- Mi nombre es Shaoran, Li Shaoran- no me había detenido a ver o a siquiera prestar la suficiente atención a las muchas presentaciones desde la mañana pero ya que estaba adelantándome a juzgar los libros por su portada, aquel joven no distaba del esquema "soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, soy orgulloso y del tipo problema ademas del que me vale lo que me dice" sin embargo había algo que me atraía hacia el.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba y las clases corrían el primer parcial llego la nueva forma didáctica de las evaluaciones era que diez personas se tendría que pasar a la otra sección para no atestar solo un solo salón. De nuevo esa sensación con forme nos ordenaban la joven que se presento como Tomoyo iba delante de mi y el otro joven Shaoran me parece que se llamaban atrás de mi. La sensación que trasmitan aquellas dos personas hacia mi era de mucha familiaridad ademas de tranquilidad y Compañerismo un sentimiento que sin duda transmitía calidez a mi corazón.

" Que es esta sensación tan Familiar, ¿porque siento esa calidez cuando estoy cerca de estas personas?"- mi cerebro y mi conciencia no me daban tregua mientras bajaba libros para saber que era aquello que me ocurría. Antes de terminar las 2 semanas de evaluaciones tome valor y me acerque al joven como si fuese una vampira llamada por la sangre mas dulce que hubiera olido en toda su no-vida.

-Hola mi Nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y el tuyo.- sus ojos grandes y expresivo ojos color ámbar se clavaron en los míos y en ese momento aquella calidez se extendió en mi cuerpo como ponzoñosa.- me llamo Li Shaoran.- y fue así como comenzamos a charlar de trivialidades.

Nunca había sido buena socializando y menos con chicos sin embargo había algo en él que me llamaba una familiaridad como si nos hubiéramos conocido de años y no con pocos días. Pero como siempre los demás compañeros no se hicieron esperar con sus burlas y bromas acerca de una amistad en plena construcción y fue asi como llego mi mejor amiga y mi hermana.

-Hola una pregunta a ti te gusta él ¿verdad?- Directa y sin rodeos mas sin embrago ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación y de nuevo solo unos minutos fueron suficientes para tomar una confianza casi inexistente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Amm Hola este es mi primer o mejor dicho este es el intento de Fanfic que se me ocurrió es o mejor dicho creo que es diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados verán mi idea es crear una sakura completamente diferente de alguna manera herida tan profundamente en su interior pero ella pese a eso aun conserva su esencia su alma aun es pura pero ella no se da cuenta también quisiera que ella fuera mas real mas humana imperfectamente perfecta junto a Tomoyo y a Shaoran y como ellos 3 juntos Salen adelante pese a sus heridas  
jeje espero y me salga bien o si alguien ya tuvo esta idea Perdón no queria plagiar jejeje  
espero les gusto cualquier opinión duda consejo reclamo felicitacion dejenme un review jeje

gracias por la oportunidad y por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP para Sakura Card Captor**

Aquella era la forma mas rara de empezar una nueva amistad sin embargo desde que comencé a hablar con Li y Daidoji todo había empezado a cambiar aún sin que yo me percatara de eso me había vuelto un poco más visible ante los demás poco a poco el grupo de "amigos" que tenia antes iba comenzando a desaparecer y dar nueva forma a otro uno en donde si existía.

Mientras las clases iban avanzando y los meses pasando Tomoyo se había convertido en una amiga real una de esas personas en la que podía confiar una amiga que de verdad me quería me buscaba para mi compañía y no para las tareas o grupos y así poder aumentar su nota. Poco a Poco Tomoyo se había ganado mi confianza mi cariño y sin pensado había derribado una barrera que protegía a mi corazón algo muy extraño ya que desde siempre había sido difícil de entrar lo que llevaba a mi mente preguntarse si la barrera que había construido siempre había sido tan frágil como para que dos simples personas entraran o siempre me equivocaba de personas y estas sin intentarlo se rendían dañando mas un supuesto corazón protegido.

Se preguntarán porque digo que dos simples personas pudieron derribar una barrera tan dura como un roble pero a la vez tan frágil como un cristal pues no solo tomoyo había logrado entrar ya a mi corazón también estaba Li pero el de una forma mas lenta con una amistad pendiente de un hilo y claramente al borde de la fragilidad de unas estúpidas bromas y mentes cuadradas que no saben que la relación entre un hombre y una mujer puede quedar en una simple amistad.

Mis "compañeros" porque nunca había pensado en ellos como tal mas bien como un grupo de personas con las cuales tenia que aprender a socializar para poder satisfacer el ámbito de "compañerismo" dentro y fuera tanto del salón como del instituto. Podían ser crueles al estereotipar una amistad con personas de diferente genero.

Mientras el tiempo Pasaba y una amistad florecía a paso veloz y otra lentamente mi circulo social el cual era inexistente había comenzado a crecer de alguna forma bizarra y casi impredecible de un momento a otro me encontraba saliendo con personas a las que podía llamar realmente amigos me encontraba riendo, bromeando, haciendo cosas sin sentido solo para poder pasar el rato.

-¿que es lo que mas le gusta?- Esa había sido la pregunta que le había hecho a Li en el intercambio para el tercer bloque o parcial.

-Las Estrellas, me gustan mucho- esa había sido la respuesta, de algún modo incompletamente irracional había acertado a uno de mis gustos. -¿porque te gustan las estrellas Li?- no había duda algo tenia este chico algo inevitable que hacia que me acercara de alguna forma curiosa despertaba en mi ser una extraña familiaridad como si lo conociera de alguna forma.

-Pese a que la distancia de una con la otra es simplemente enorme, aun están ahí brillando una por la otra de alguna forme efímera ya que lo que vemos son estrellas muertas pero nos dicen que están ahí, y a ti ¿Kinomoto que es lo mas que te gusta?- y así había comenzado u na de nuestras tantas conversaciones.

\- A mi también me gustan las estrellas, y si me preguntas la razón no creo que la entiendas- No se porque le confesé aquello tan intimo a una persona que apenas conozco. 

* * *

**Hola de nuevo este es el segundo capitulo de lo que se suponía era un one-shot jejej espero les guste la trama  
** **por favor dejen sus review quisiera saber que les párese esta loca xDD y mmm creo que dire absurda historia ejeje  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_El silencio era aun mas amenazador.  
pese a que la oscuridad era la dueña  
De todo lo que había a mi alrededor.  
_  
 _¿Es esto un sueño?...  
¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?.._

De manera tambaleante logre ponerme en pie, a cada paso que daba pareciese que sobre la capa mas fina de hielo pisaba.

el viento soplaba y en medio de aquella oscuridad el silencio rompía en un suave susurro, que me incitaba a seguir caminando en linea recta,  
paso a paso logre llegar a donde el viento susurrante me guiaba

Princesa de la séptima dimensión, escuchad con claridad- Al segundo instante que aquella voz dura y firme pero de una irracional manera cálida y transmisora de una singular tranquilidad hablara, todo lo que me rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma y ante mis estupefactos ojos un paisaje incomparable asombraba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Nacida en los brazos de las constelaciones mas remotas y criada en los brazos de Beatriz bendecida por el cosmos- cada palabra hacia que mi corazón se saltase dos latidos y que mi cuerpo reaccionase a algún llamado.

* * *

hola! Ya se este capítulo es raro y corto sobre todo raro y corto honestamente? Este empezó siendo un one-shot pero conforme iba escribiendo se me iban calentando los motores hasta que se prendió un foquito y tadaaa he aquí el resultado espero les guste y espero saber sus opiniones buena mala dudas etc.

pd.: Ni yo misma se como quedara al final pero espero sea diferente


	4. Chapter 4

"POV Shaoran"

No tengo ni la menor idea de como aquella joven de cabello largo castaño y ojos increíblemente verdes y puros se me hace tan familiar es como si la conociera desde tiempo atrás. Todo de ella me resulta intrigante y extrañamente familiar.

por si fuera poco la llamada de mi madre me alerto un poco mas de lo que mis sueños ya lo habían hecho, me pregunto si ella tiene algo que ver, o si ella es la guerrera de la séptima dimensión

hay momentos en que su carácter decidido, arrogante y orgulloso, sale a la luz puedo decir con un 50% que ella es la guerrera pero sin embargo al mirarla o incluso al entablar conversación con ella y fijarme en sus ojos esmeraldas tan puros me hacen desistir de esa idea, aunque aun con eso no puedo olvidar lo que vi en esos ojos, lo que reflejaron por un momento Tristeza y Soledad, en gran medida como si fuera una alma vieja marcada dañada y quebrada para después cubrirse con una sonrisa y enmascararse con una casi inexistente felicidad, lo que aun no logro descifrar es que la llevo a dejar caer por un momento esa mascara.

-Flashback-

 ** _Había amanecido lloviendo algo muy particular en la estación en que nos encontrábamos, como casi siempre llegue tarde y me dejaron afuera lo que cambio ese día es que Kinomoto, por alguna extraña razón también se había quedado fuera, sin embargo no era habitual en ella que sus ojos se mostraran mas tristes de lo normal su aura y su sonrisa transmitían una inconfundible soledad y agonía silenciosa ademas de que su mente parecía como si estuviera en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí._**

 ** _Con cierta ironía me acerque a ella con la intención de hablar, necesitaba aunque no se porque saber si estaba bien, poco a poco me acerque hasta ella para poder conversar sin embargo al llegar junto a ella pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, cada segundo lo podía sentir, incluso cada palpitar de mi corazón al bombear sangre a todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento pude detallar cada rasgo de su rostro, duro pero a la vez delicado e inclusive frágil, y sus labios levemente pálidos por el frío de la mañana, sus manos delgadas con unos largos dedos adornados con un anillo tan simple y perfecto como ella... aun no se que me pasa cuando estos cerca de ella pero nada de esto es normal no suelo fijarme en cosas como esta ademas debo concentrarme en mi misión._**

 ** _Sin embargo aquel día sus ojos se transformaron por un momento en sentimientos puros y pude ver de alguna manera el universo dentro de ellos.- Hola Li, Buenos dias ¿como esta?- su voz frágil y fría me saco de mis pensamientos con sorpresa baje la mirada y al verla de nuevo de frente y a los ojos estos volvían a ser iguales enmascarados por una opaca felicidad._**

 ** _Ese mismo día por la tarde recibí una llamada de mi madre diciendo que la guerrera al fin había dejado por un momento entre ver su presencia y me preguntó si yo la había sentido, me quede congelado en mi lugar no había sentido nada, fuera de lo normal o algo extraño_**

 _-fin del_ recuerdo-

_

Hola! he aqui un nuevo capitulo ya se es corto pero me he quedado sin imaginación y sin inspiracion xD  
por otro lado soy feliz Porque hay personitas que le gusta mi historia GRACIAS por darme una oportunidad y dare mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlas  
Pd.: hay alguien por ahí que bien podriamos ser tocayas xDD espero les guste este mini cap

de nuevo gracias por la oportunidad ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

ya eran entrada la madrugada y aun no podía dormir, con solo cerrar mis ojos veía de nuevo esa escena donde sus ojos verdes esmeraldas reflejaban un universo completo. comencé a moverme hacia mi escritorio pero a cada paso que daba sentía como todo se movía a mi alrededor me detuve al llegar junto a el solo para toparme con la sorpresa de que todo me daba vueltas, antes de poder perder la conciencia sentí una presencia.

Poco a poco sentia que recuperaba la conciencia, al abrir mis ojos solo pude notar una completa oscuridad inquietante y a la vez tranquilizadora.

Descendiente de Sangre pura- aquella voz se me hacia muy conocida, me incorpore rápidamente y me puse en posición de ataque. - ¿Quien eres?- fue mi respuesta, mi voz fría y mas gruesa de lo normal no se parecia en nada a la mia.

jajajaja. parece que después de todo no me equivoque,- una luz cegadora me envolvio y al abrir de nuevo los ojos toda la oscuridad habia desaparecido y ante mis ojos un paisaje inigualable se realzaba con gran impotencia. de otra luz aparecio una joven de cabellos castaños claros largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca y palida, mejillas sonrojadas, labios pequeños y delineados de un suave color rosado al igual que sus mejillas rosadas, era simplemente perfecta, sin embargo en ningun momento abrio sus ojos.

¿Quien eres tu?- fue lo unico que pude preguntar, antes que una luz esta vez de color azul me envolviera completamente y de mi interior saliera mi antepasado.

Joven Li Xiao Lang- fue lo primero que dijo- Es un gusto poder conocerte de frente al fin descendiente puro.- no entendia nada ¿que estaba pasando?.  
Posiblemete no entiendas nada por ahora pero dejame contarte, hace años cuando aun existia la septima dimension era gobernada por reyes buenos y justos, sin embargo en la setpima decendencia de estoy reyes la purezza que ellos poseian de vio corrompida por la traición, una joven capitana de las guerreras protectoras de la reina aspiraba a tomar su lugar asi que invoco la magia negra.

Le tomo decadas poder manejar esta magia el rey por su parte cayo en el hechizo de esta y al mismo tiempo engendro 2 niñas de diferentes madres, con el paso del tiempo la reina se debilitaba por el embarazo y la guerrera caia en una depresion casi inigualable, antes de que la reina diera a luz a su heredera se entero lo ocurrido con el rey y la guerrera firmando asi su pacto de muerte puesto que ella al nacer la princesa ella moriria.

La guerrera al fin habia conseguido lo que queria la reina muerta y la princesa debil sin embargo el precio de su hechizo habia sido su propia vida justo despues del nacimiento de su hija.

El rey entrego a la hija de Amamiya para que fuera entrenada como una guerrera, y la hija legitima a las institutrices para que sea educada como una princesa con la unica excepcion de que esta tambien fuera entrenada en el arte de la guerra y el combate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola lo se me he tardado en actualizar  
no tengo petrdon pero aqui esta lo que espero yo un buen climax de la historia ya con un pasado casi revelado xD  
espero les guste  
perdonen la tardanza solo que deplano me quede sin inspiracion y espero no este tan cargado este cap disfrutenlo me gustaria saber lo que piensan

Gracias a una personita que me hace muuyyyyyy feliz leer sus reviews gracias por darme una oportunidad espero te guste


End file.
